The present invention relates to the field of amusement parks and, more particularly, to an amusement park having an elevated racetrack and having another park facility constructed at least partially below an elevated portion of the racetrack to thereby conserve space in the amusement park.
Go-karts and similar motorized amusement vehicles have been popular for many years. Driving a go-cart on a suitably proportioned racetrack is a fun-filled experience for the entire family, young and old. Racetracks for go-karts have been part of the amusement park industry practically since commercially available go-karts appeared on the market. Most go-cart tracks are asphalt or concrete racetracks built at ground level, much as roads for regular vehicles.
Because of the technical difficulty and expense involved in building an elevated go-cart racetrack, fewer of these tracks have been built. In addition, building an elevated racetrack using conventional techniques, such as concrete or asphalt, greatly increases the expense of construction. Therefore, builders have turned to wood as a suitable construction material for elevated go-cart racetracks.
Land for building an amusement park is at a premium in many urban areas. It would, therefore, be advantageous to build an amusement park having a compact footprint so that the parcel of land is used most efficiently, while providing a varied number of rides and other attractions.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides an amusement park comprising an elevated wooden racetrack built in combination with another park activity. The combination comprises a wooden racetrack surface extending along at least one portion elevated above ground level, and a support frame comprising a plurality of vertical supports connected to support the at least one portion elevated above ground level. Another park facility is constructed at least partially below the elevated portion of the racetrack to thereby conserve space in the amusement park. The elevated wooden racetrack described comprises at least one motorized amusement vehicle, preferably a go-kart, the vehicle passing over another park facility when operating along the elevated portion of the track. The park facility constructed under the elevated portion of the racetrack may include an amusement ride, a building, and a parking lot. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the park facility under the elevated portion of the racetrack is a boat ride, and more preferably a bumper boat ride. Those knowledgeable in the art will know that bumper boats are somewhat similar to bumper cars in operation by the customer, except that the boats float in a pool of water, rather than moving on a solid surface. Other park facilities and functions may also be placed and operated under the elevated wooden racetrack, as will be described.
The elevated go-cart racetrack includes an elevated wooden racetrack surface supported by a structural frame anchored to the ground below. The wooden racetrack surface includes a plurality of floor boards, has a first and second outer periphery defining the outer edges of the racetrack, and extends along a plurality of tiers elevated above ground level. The wooden racetrack surface also includes a plurality of curves, preferably banked and formed from a plurality of wooden slats positioned vertically on edge and abuttingly adjoining at least one other wooden slat of said plurality. In constructing the banked curves the plurality of wooden slats is preferably positioned bent into shape and at a predetermined angle of inclination from the inside curve periphery to the outside curve periphery, thereby to define the banked curve. The wooden racetrack surface is supported on a racetrack support frame having a plurality of vertical support posts placed on suitable land and connected to a plurality of support beams and support joists and stringers acting as braces abuttingly underlying and connected directly or indirectly to the wooden racetrack surface, to thereby provide elevation above ground and structural support.
In addition, the park facility constructed under an elevated portion of the racetrack includes a stormwater retention basin. Accordingly, the invention includes a method of producing revenue from land having thereon a stormwater retention basin by operating the motorized amusement vehicle ride over the stormwater retention basin. The method includes the steps of providing at least one motorized amusement vehicle positioned on a racetrack erected over the stormwater retention basin, the racetrack sufficiently elevated above ground level such that the stormwater retention basin operates substantially within design characteristics, and allowing drivers to operate the motorized amusement vehicle for a fee, thereby producing revenue.